Obsesión
by RinneRikudo
Summary: El Mizukage ve en una de sus kunoichi's favoritas algo más allá de compañerismo, algo más allá de un sentimiento como el amor; lo que le lleva a cometer una locura. Mei, interesada en investigar la desaparición de su novio, decide tomar cartas en el asunto. /crack. YaguMei.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de las ideas plasmadas en este fic tampoco, provinieron de **FerCervella **y **yusha**, así que claro, este OS se los dedico a ellas.

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

OC's.

Violencia.

Lenguaje explícito.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

—Diálogo de personajes.

_«Pensamiento de personajes»._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Obsesión.<strong>_

_**Capítulo único.**_

* * *

><p>Sábado por la noche. Los vientos de Kiri soplaban fuertes, y la niebla que recorría el pueblo era más espesa y por consiguiente más tenebrosa de lo habitual. La oscuridad reinaba en las calles. Pese a ser fin de semana la soledad era imperativa pues el líder de la aldea había decretado día libre de actividades laborales. De igual modo, pasear por la Aldea de la Neblina a las 12 de la noche, fuese cual fuese la ocasión, no era precisamente una buena idea.<p>

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ningún establecimiento debería estar abierto a estas horas de la noche por el decreto especial, siempre había uno que otro bar clandestino que desobedecía las reglas a escondidas, por supuesto debido a objetivos comerciales y de enriquecimiento.

En un pequeño callejón iluminado por una pequeña fogata improvisada, posiblemente con una técnica de fuego; un grupo de personas reían y bailaban, otros lloraban, y otros se limitaban a dedicarse exclusivamente a lo que habían venido todos: beber.

—Hasta luego, Kazuma-san. —Se despedía el anfitrión del punto de reunión de los «alcohólicos rebeldes».

El mencionado castaño, con cara de bobo y riendo como tonto, devolvió el gesto con toda la amabilidad que pudo sacar de sí en su debilitado estado—. Nos vemos mañana. —Y le siguió a su oración un hipeo.

El hombre, claramente un ninja debido al aspecto de sus ropas, se dispuso a caminar hasta su hogar sin compañía alguna, ebrio debido a las copas que bebió y por supuesto, mareado. Ninguno de sus camaradas se ofreció a seguirlo, no les interesaba su integridad sino pasar un buen rato a su lado para olvidar sus propios problemas; de todos modos, él era un conocedor de las artes shinobis, podía defenderse solo y sin ayuda, ¿no?

Se levantó, e inició su recorrido. La luz de las pocas llamas de la fogata se iba haciendo cada vez más distante para la vista del militar, hasta desvanecerse por completo de ella. No le importó ese detalle, podía proseguir con la luminosidad que le brindaban los postes de luz.

La luna llena era el único adorno brillante en el cielo, la ausencia de las estrellas era notable en aquella atmósfera de suspenso, que con el pasar de los segundos se volvía más y más oscurecida.

—Vaya, qué espeluznante está la ciudad hoy. —susurró. No tardó en darse cuenta del ligero peligro en el que se había entrometido.—. ¿Será noche de brujas y no me enteré? —dijo con un toque de risa para calmarse.

Siguió caminando.

A lo lejos el aullido de los lobos se escuchó, pero no era un aullido cualquiera. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante la melodía maligna de los animales, casi como anunciándole que algo estaba por ocurrir.

—¿Qué es… esta extraña sensación?

Pronto, el sonido de pisadas siguiéndole el ritmo se hizo audible para él. Inicialmente las ignoró pues al voltear no se encontraba con nadie, pero al darse cuenta que se reanudaban y se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, se asustó. De a poco su lenta caminata se hacía más rápida, hasta convertirse en un trote.

—Mejor voy a casa de Mei que está a una cuadra de aquí.

Y se dispuso a cambiar de ruta, ahora corriendo. Un irracional pavor lo había tomado. Aún así, pese a sus intentos… quien lo vigilaba desde las sombras no tenía entre sus planes dejarlo escapar.

—¡Elemento Agua: Jutsu Espada de Agua!

.

.

.

Era mañana en Kiri, el Sol radiante iluminaba al pueblo lleno de vida y de personas empezando el día con gigantescas ganas de seguir adelante. El Palacio Mizukage no era la excepción. Shinobis de toda variedad entraban y salían del edificio, dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí para hacer avanzar a su nación.

Entre la multitud de personas que subían y bajaban los diferentes niveles de la torre, cierta coqueta fémina se abrió paso entre los operativos de seguridad del piso más importante. Los anteriores no hicieron nada para detenerla, ya estaban acostumbrados a recibirla sin papeles de autorización. Solo la ignoraron y se hicieron de cuenta que nadie había vulnerado el reglamento.

—Buen día, Akira-san —saludó sonriente la voluptuosa mujer a la pelinegra ahora frente a ella, sentada en su escritorio, ocupada en sus deberes.

—Buen día, Mei-san. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

La mencionada dudó un segundo sobre si revelar algunos detalles de su venida. Decidió que no—. Quisiera ver a Mizukage-sama, ¿está disponible?

Parpadeó. La secretaria se dispuso a darle una respuesta negativa puesto que Yagura estaba muy ocupado con sus obligaciones y las reglas eran claras, tenía que pedir una cita para ver al oji-morado con días de anticipación; de tratarse de un asunto de gran relevancia, a lo menos unas horas. Eso, hasta que, como de costumbre…

«¡Sí, que pa…! Digo, digo. Dile que puede pasar.»

El micrófono de entre los papeles de la fémina la hacía sentir vigilada, presionada, con su privacidad invadida por su jefe; pero, después de todo ya estaba resignada a ello, así era su trabajo y se vio obligada a aceptar tal hecho.

Mei se limitó a sonreír con signos de victoria en sus labios.

—Pues bien, voy a entrar.

La chica suspiró. No comprendía por qué Mei podía saltar cualquier regla a su antojo y era absuelta de cualquier castigo por misiones fallidas o desobediencia, todo gracias a la mano y obra de su superior. Podía pasearse desnuda por todo Kiri y nadie podría hacer nada para arrestarla, aunque de cualquier forma seguramente a ningún hombre le molestaría que hiciera aquello. Sospechaba que tal vez su jefe se había cansado de ejercer su cargo siendo tan joven y haya decidido dejarlo para vivir su vida, siendo Mei la principal candidata para próximo Kage; o tal vez, solo tal vez, era por algo más profundo.

El sonido de la puerta golpeando la trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba pensando tonterías, pensó para sí misma.

Ya dentro de la espaciosa habitación, la oji-verde se dirigió a paso lento hacia el chico de 14 años de edad que emprendía funciones como la Sombra de Agua.

—Buen día, Mizukage-sama.

El taconeo de ella era como la más preciosa canción para los oídos de él, mas lo disimulaba, al menos como le era posible.

—Por favor, Mei. —Alzó su mirada, pues la tenía fija en unos documentos—. Solo estamos nosotros dos, no tienes por qué llamarme así.

Se relamió los labios, más que por la movida de algún sentimiento en ella, lo hizo esperando una reacción en el muchacho, simple relación causa-efecto. El adolescente aparentaba seriedad con una inexplicable aura de poder rodeándolo, pero no pudo evitar seguir con sus ojos el camino de la lengua de la pelirroja, y ella lo notó.

—Muy bien, Ya-gu-ra. ¿Mejor?

Sonrió. Lo único mejor que escuchar de ella su nombre separado en sílabas, era escucharla deletrearlo.

—Mejor.

—Bueno, vamos al punto. —Se aproximó hasta él y puso sobre su pila de papeles sin firmar, más papeles. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza. —. Kazuma lleva una semana sin ser encontrado y no he visto que haya sido reportado oficialmente como desaparecido, y sé que sus familiares hicieron la denuncia. Es muy extraño. Intenté introducir el reportaje yo misma dos veces, y por arte de magia siempre se esfumaba del sistema, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

—Disculpa, ¿quién? —interrogó, rascándose la nuca e intentando cambiar el tema.

Mei alzó una ceja—. Kazuma, el chico que te comenté el otro día, el que _me invitó a salir_.

Por un milisegundo, la fémina pudo haber jurado ver a los aperlados ojos de Yagura, volverse tan negruzcos como la más oscurecida noche.

—Oh, sí. Luego me encargaré de ese asunto, no te preocupes.

Tomó el archivo que la oji-verde le entregó y se lo devolvió, haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que se retirara junto a ellos, pero ella los tomó para volverlos a poner frente suyo, con fuerza al impactar la tabla de pulida madera.

—Lo que allí dice —dijo señalándolos con su dedo índice—, es una redacción de una misión de búsqueda. Solo tienes que ponerle el precio y firmarla para que cualquier ninja interesado pueda tomarla.

Pero el chico volvió a entregarle los papeles.

—Ya te dije que yo me encargo después. Confía en mí.

Pero no confiaba e hizo lo mismo, era muy terca.

—Tú no lo entiendes, quiero que esta misión salga _ya_.

El Kage frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres tomarla tú? —preguntó con ironía.

—No sería mala idea.

Abrió un poco sus globos oculares y sintió quedar en blanco un segundo, no esperaba esa contestación. Mala señal que algo que esperaba no fuese cierto.

—¿Tanto… te… gusta? —Mei no lo sabría nunca, pero Yagura en ese instante le rezaba a todas las deidades habidas y por haber para no recibir la respuesta que más temía.

—No mucho, pero necesito dinero.

Se alivió.

—Hay muchas más misiones con mayores probabilidades de éxito y mejores costos.

—Quiero hacer _esta_ en especial.

Los nervios se reanudaron en el peli-verde.

—Te presto el dinero entonces. No tengo ningún inconveniente.

—No me gustan los préstamos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por la tasa de intereses? Sabes que yo no te cobraría una cosa así.

—Simplemente no me gusta estar debiendo dinero.

—¡Te lo regalo entonces! —Sacó su gorda billetera, rellena de monedas y billetes—. ¿Cuánto quieres?

—Yagura —se acercó más a él, tomando su oído hasta acercársele lo suficiente—, ¿qué me estás ocultando? —musitó.

.

.

.

Sabía que no sería capaz de decirle «no», mas no comprendía por qué tanto misterio alrededor del asunto. Era demasiado sospechoso. ¿Sería que… tenía algo que ver?

No.

Ridículo. De inmediato desechó aquella ocurrencia de su mente. Es que simplemente Yagura no sería capaz de algo así, además no tenía motivos, ni siquiera conocía en persona a Kazuna, entonces ¿por qué querría secuestrarlo?

Volviendo al caso, resolver el crimen sería sencillo para ella, no se tardaría más de un día. Tenía confianza en sí misma y en sus habilidades. Además, ya tenía hechas las bases de su teoría inicial.

_«Lo poco que había en el sitio donde desapareció Kazuna fue limpiado inmediatamente por los servicios de la aldea en la madrugada»_ recordó. Los operativos de limpieza de la ciudad no operaban en esas horas, y sabía bien lo que habían hecho pues tenía contactos allí, mas no quisieron informarle quien dio la orden, ni siquiera cuando les ofreció un día de playa con ella.

Suspiró. Salió de la torre Mizukage rumbo al concurrido centro de la ciudad, donde se desarrollaba la mayor parte de las actividades económicas del País del Agua. Tenía que ver a alguien, aquel al que siempre iba al serle asignadas misiones de búsqueda.

_«Tal vez Yagura sí tenga algo que ver… No directamente, debe de estar encubriendo a alguien, un alto mando que quería muerto a Kazuna. ¿Pero quién?»._ Finalmente comprendió la rara actitud de la Sombra de Agua, la misma reforzó su hipótesis.

Siguió caminando, a paso tranquilo pero seguro, moviendo ocasionalmente su larga melena, cosa propia de su coqueto estilo personal. Los hombres babeaban por ella, las mujeres la envidiaban al verla pasar y los niños se apartaban a un lado facilitándole su ruta. Mei Terumi era temida, respetada y deseada, una de las mejores kunoichis de la Neblina Sangrienta, no cabía duda de ello.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino.

—Oiga, viejo.

El aludido volteó. El hombre de edad avanzada, que estaba detrás de un puesto de frutas en un negocio del cual era dueño, al fijarse en la figura de la mujer que lo llamó, sonrió.

—Hola, linda señorita —saludó, con un toque de pretensión en su voz.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos disimuladamente. El anciano no la había reconocido seguramente debido a su ceguera casi total, si no, no se atrevería a hablarle de ese modo. Se cruzó de brazos. Cerró sus ojos. Frunció el ceño. Inhaló, y luego exhaló.

—El gato tiene ocho vidas menos una.

El sonido de patillas —anteriormente cargadas por el susodicho hombre— impactando la superficie del piso se hizo audible. Abrió su boca a más no poder. Se quitó los lentes y entrecerró sus ojos intentando obtener una visión más clara. La chica había dicho las palabras clave, unas que solo muy pocos conocían, y de entre ese grupo había solo una mujer.

—¡M-Mei! D-Disculpa, no me había dado cuenta que eras tú.

Curvó sus lados hacia arriba.

—Lo que sea. Te tengo un trabajo, Ryunosuke.

De sus ropas, sacó la foto de quien intentaba localizar.

—Dime dónde está en estos momentos.

El centenario tomó la fotografía y la examinó. Ryunosuke era uno de los mejores adivinos de las naciones elementales. Más que basándose en un aprendizaje o cultura ficticia, era debido a un don con el que nació: era capaz de ubicar el lugar aproximado en el que se encontrara cualquier persona en un radio de 1000 kilómetros. También estaba dentro de sus limitaciones el poder de la predicción. No era magia, no era fantasía, era una técnica shinobi como cualquier otra trabajada con chakra.

—Está en el bosque del norte, cerca de la cascada que conecta el río de Kiri con el mar —reveló en un par de segundos posterior a haberse concentrado lo suficiente.

—Gracias Ryunosuke-kun, te portaste muy bien.

Se volteó, y lista para llegar a su próximo objetivo, se preparó para irse con un shunshin. Pero no lo hizo. Esperaba oír el sangrado nasal del viejo o que hiciera alguna clase de extraño baile, cosas típicas en él cuando ella le seguía su juego; mas nunca llegó ninguno, pero sí lo hizo una advertencia.

—Mei, ten cuidado —aconsejó, parecía preocupado. Ella seguía volteada—. Tengo un mal presentimiento, y mis presentimientos siempre se cumplen.

No dijo nada, no hizo nada. Se fue en una nube de humo sin dejar rastro atrás de sí.

El antiguo oficial se encogió de hombros y regresó al interior de su establecimiento, estaba vacío, sin clientes. Ello lo extrañó, pues hace minutos estaba repleto.

—¿Adónde se fue todo el mundo?

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que su cabeza rodara en el suelo, dejando en el susodicho una extendida mancha de líquido carmesí.

.

.

.

Árboles, charcos, animales, insectos, vegetación en general, y ella en tacones.

_«Ya recordé por qué no me gusta venir a la selva»._

Siguió avanzando. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la cascada. Saltaba de rama en rama, aún pensando en lo que le dijo Ryunosuke horas atrás. Debía ser precavida, un paso en falso y moriría.

_«¿Tan poderoso es el enemigo que me espera?»_

Los sonidos de la fauna silvestre la volvieron a la realidad. Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía frente suyo a su destino, o más bien, la caída de su destino, la parte inferior.

Dio una rápida inspección al lugar. Como lo esperaba, solo había agua. No había sitio visible donde pudiesen tener raptada a una persona, y la tierra estaba perfecta, es decir no pudieron haber enterrado su cuerpo recientemente, eso suponiendo lo peor.

Caminó sobre el río, observando a la distancia a las llanuras y todo más allá de ellas.

—Aquí no hay nada.

Se frotó el tabique, Ryunosuke se había equivocado, o no había sido muy exacto como lo era generalmente. Bendito viejo, ya sabía ella que fue más veloz de lo usual. Pero de todas formas, haría una revisión más profunda, solo para reafirmar su conclusión.

Miró al cielo, esperando encontrar alguna señal en las esponjosas nubes que flotaban en el aire.

Nada.

Suspiró. Agachó su cabeza cerrando sus párpados y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

—Y yo que quería irme a casa temprano…

Se resignó y abrió sus ojos, aún cabizbaja. Se encontró con peces nadando y algunas algas. La naturaleza en verdad era hermosa, un tesoro que ella había aprendido a apreciar. Las diversidad acuática era de sus favoritas, el mundo marítimo podía llegar a ser tan bello.

Sin embargo, entre su admiración, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Al fondo, visualizó una figura que no reconoció al momento. Se fijó mejor, y pese a ello todavía no la asociaba con ningún animal que conociera. Solo por curiosidad, decidió sumergirse.

Nadó y siguió nadando, aquella imagen a medida que se le acercaba se le iba haciendo más familiar. Lo que creyó eran aletas o alguna clase de acorazado, resultaron ser… extremidades. Brazos, piernas, una cabeza.

Era un humano.

Ahogó una vociferación. Aceleró sus brazadas, y al tenerlo delante suyo, palideció.

Imposible, pensó. Parpadeó varias veces, no lo creía.

Era Kazuna. Estaba atrapado en una burbuja, aparentemente muerto.

Emitió un grito inaudible. Se apresuró a sacarlo de ahí, pero una súbita ola la alejó metros hacia arriba de él. Volvió a nadar hacia su dirección, pero otra ola más poderosa que la anterior la volvió a alejar, esta vez hasta expulsarla del fondo del río de forma violenta, elevándola por los aires y cayendo en los alrededores.

—¡¿Qué demo…?!

Sintió alguien tras suyo taparle la boca y sujetarle los hombros con vigor. Se asustó, la habían atacado por sorpresa.

—¡Elemento Agua: Parálisis!

De pronto sintió, o mejor dicho, dejó de sentir su cuerpo. Cada célula de su piel, cada órgano, todo de ella, se había detenido. Su espalda tocó la rigidez del piso. No podía moverse, mucho menos moldear chakra. Mas no se rindió y siguió intentado con las nulas fuerzas que tenía intentar escapar del jutsu al que la habían sometido.

—No te resistas, esta técnica suspende el flujo de agua en tu cuerpo, lo que sería casi toda tu sangre.

Tragó en seco. No podía ver a su oponente, pero logró identificar de inmediato su voz.

—¿Tú eres…?

No, esto no podía estar pasando.

Los pasos del joven hacia ella se hacían más ruidosos, el sonido de su andar le recordó el de su propio taconeo que usaba para seducirlo, solo que ahora él lo usaba para anunciarle un mal a punto de ocurrir.

—¿Yagura?

Vio su rostro inexpresivo agacharse hasta el suyo propio, mirándola a sus ojos de una manera que él nunca la había visto.

No comprendía, no entendía, necesitaba una explicación, una respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —No era su intención sonar como una doncella temerosa, pero de todos sus conocidos, no esperaba que fuese el Mizukage quien la traicionara—. ¿Qué te hizo él?

Bufó. La mano del peli-verde pasó por el rostro de la pelirroja, acariciando sus pómulos con sumo cuidado, confundiéndola más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Todavía no te has percatado, Mei? ¿Aún no entiendes que estoy enamorado de ti?

Su habla se fue. La sorpresa la tomó, la conmoción se apoderó de ella.

—No… Estoy obsesionado contigo, te quiero solamente para mí.

Siempre vio en el adolescente un hermano mejor más que un superior, de ratos alguien con quien jugar a su manera. Y que ahora estuviese aconteciendo esto, le afectaba en demasía.

Y la tomó de las muñecas con su mano libre, sin cuidado alguno.

—Ese bastardo no te merecía, está mejor muerto junto al viejo estúpido que te ayudó.

Un escalofrío le recorrió su médula espinal. Sus huesos empezaron a temblar levemente.

—¿R-Ryunosuke? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿No te dije ya? Lo asesiné.

Una especie de calor inició sin previo aviso en sus manos. Pero no era una calidez afectiva, todo lo contrario, la empezaba a quemar, a destruir su piel, era como fuego. Un fuego venido directo desde el infierno.

—Te he dado todo: respeto, fama, gloria, poder. ¿Y ni siquiera pudiste agradecerme con una simple cita? No, en su lugar se la diste a aquel desgraciado, a ese que nada hizo por ti, y tú me lo restregabas en la cara.

Un manto de chakra rojizo envolvió el cuerpo del oji-morado, con tres colas de aquella tenebrosa energía creciendo tras suyo. Sus uñas se alargaron, sus dientes caninos se hicieron más filosos y por si fuera poco, su piel se oscureció.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —interrogó ella, superando la intimidación que el muchacho le provocó en un comienzo.

Río por lo bajo. Rasguñó de una estocada su traje, dejando una marca profunda en su piel. Ella gritó al sentir la embestida.

—Te amo Mei, te adoro. Pero no me has dejado opción.

El piar de los pájaros volando en el cielo, huyendo en manada del nuevo depredador en la zona, fue lo último que se escuchó antes de hacerse presente un siniestro rugido.

.

.

.

_Tres semanas después._

El sol radiante saliendo por las montañas en Kiri —como de costumbre— marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día para su pueblo entusiasta, que se preparaba para salir de sus hogares y llevar a cabo sus respectivas responsabilidades. Niños jugando, hombres trabajando y mujeres cuidando a sus bebés, eso y mucho más era lo que veía la Sombra de Agua a través del ventanal en su oficina. Estaba levantado, con sus manos sostenidas detrás de su espalda. Pese a la alegría que su ciudad emanaba, él no parecía compartir el sentimiento.

—Mizukage-sama.

El llamado de su secretaria lo hizo voltearse. Lucía indiferente, distante.

—¿Qué deseas, Akira?

La fémina se preocupó, llevaba así un mes, y ella conocía el motivo. Ocultó la pizca de tristeza que había surgido en ella. Se acercó hasta su escritorio y depositó sobre él unos cuantos papeles.

—Estas son las solicitudes de misiones que hemos recibido del Señor Feudal, nos pide que las atendamos lo más rápido posible.

Yagura volvió al frente, desinteresado en lo que decía pero sin mostrarse arrogante.

—Gracias. Puedes retirarte.

Esta vez, ya no pudo contener la nostalgia. Le desgarraba ver así a quien daba cuerpo y alma por su país.

Hizo caso a su orden y ya fuera de la habitación, a punto de cerrar la puerta, le dijo—. Mizukage-sama, no se preocupe… Sé que la encontraremos pronto. —Y la cerró.

Permaneció estático en su lugar. No movió un dedo, mucho menos un solo centímetro de su rostro. Estuvo así alrededor de un minuto. Al fin salió de su estado y se sentó en su silla para así proseguir con su trabajo, mas algo captó su atención: una foto de Mei sobre la lisa madera, posando como una de las más exóticas Diosas, típico de ella.

Sonrió.

Tomó el marco de la foto y tocó con la yema de sus dedos la imagen de la oji-verde. Rememoraba recuerdos, los buenos y los malos momentos, lo que casi pudieron haber sido. Una pareja feliz.

Volvió a dejar la foto en su sitio. Una extraña opresión en su pecho lo torturaba. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba tocarla… Abrió pues, uno de las gavetas y sacó una bolsa negra. Miró a un lado, miró a otro, asegurándose de estar en solitario. Ya habiendo confirmado su condición, sacó completamente el contenido de ella.

Una cabeza, de larga cabellera rojiza.

Acarició su melena, y plantó un beso en sus labios fríos e incoloros.

—Siempre estarás conmigo, Mei. Eres solo mía.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas de autor:<span>**

¿Raro? Sí, demasiado. XD Pero bueh, creo que quedó bien jaja. Como dije, la trama de este fic fue en gran parte construida por yusha y FerCervella que deseaban un YaguMei y pues, quise escribírselos. Espero les haya gustado, chicas; mantuve el desarrollo de los hechos lo más acorde que pude a lo que deseaban.

Eso es todo, saludos.


End file.
